


In Too Deep

by SpaceShark



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love/Hate, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShark/pseuds/SpaceShark
Summary: Somewhat AU. Mark Hoffman decides not to switch the letters for his rival/FWB, and the Jigsaw legacy becomes a two person show. Hoffman/Amanda





	1. Chapter 1

Mark Hoffman walked in, carrying the body of the medical student Timothy in a wheelbarrow. He'd been scooped up a few hours earlier for this latest test, involving Jeff Denlon and his wife. Before him was the Rack, John's device for Timothy.

Seconds later, Amanda walked in with the terminally ill John Kramer, better known to the world as the Jigsaw killer, in a wheelchair. "Last minute tweaks? Told you he'd fuck with it."

Mark did not appreciate her meddling, and continued to inspect the gears for the Rack. "If you switch the gear ratio, you have to change the gear grease to match the increased friction," said John, ever the meticulous engineer.

"Maybe you should stick to the heavy lifting," remarked Amanda with a smirk.

 _You don't say that when I'm on top of you,_ thought Mark as she tossed him the grease gun.

"Check with me next time," said John. His body may be giving out but his mind remained sharp as ever.

"How many next times are their going to be?"

"As many as their needs to be."

Mark then unceremoniously dumped Timothy's body onto the ground. The sedative kept the unconscious victim from waking up.

John frowned. "That's a human being. Do you like how brutality feels, Mark?"

"Let's be honest, you want him to suffer just as much as I do." Mark had gone over Jeff's games. There was no way Jeff would take a bullet for Timothy, even if Timothy was going through hellish pain. John looked off, knowing Mark was right.

Sensing the tension, Amanda decided to take matters into her own hands. While John used an oxygen mask to help him breathe, Amanda confronted Mark. "So when's your test, detective?"

"I don't need one." He honestly believed that. What had he done to deserve a test?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Because I don't take my life for granted." For good measure, Mark coldly grabbed Amanda's wrist, staring down at the scars where she'd cut herself again and again.

Ignoring him, Amanda smiled. "You're still dragging your knuckles on the ground. What do you know about life?"

 _More than you. It took a reverse bear trap to drag you from the filth you called your "life"._ He remained cold and unyielding as she flinched the gun in front of him, a failed attempt to get a rouse out of him.

"Get used to me," warned Amanda. "Cause I'm not going anywhere."

 _Fine by me, as long as it means getting in my bed at night._ "You sure about that?"

Mark left the question in her head as he went back to adjusting the Rack. Dr. Denlon would be kidnapped a few hours from now, setting the rest of the trial in motion. 

* * *

 

 

Later, after John had been put to bed, Amanda went to the room where Mark was holing up. She counted to a hundred, then knocked.

A minute later, Mark opened the door. He was wearing little more than jeans and a t-shirt, which did little to hide his toned physique. "Is he asleep?"

"Yep. The doctor will be kidnapped within two hours."

An awkward silence. Then Mark said, "That's enough time. Might as well."

"Might as well," she echoed back. "And for the record, you're an asshole who can't make traps for shit."

"Fine by me. Now shut up and get on your knees."

"Fucker."


	2. Chapter 2

The next thirty minutes were a blur.

Clawing, spanking, groping, and fucking each other up and under. Yelling and moaning in ecstasy and pleasure. Hair grabbed so hard it hurt. Tongues thrust into wetness.

And of course, the insults and death threats said to each other.

Such was copulation between Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young.

* * *

 

It wasn't expected at first. Mark didn't like the idea of John taking a second assistant. A junkie and nobody who'd done nothing with her life until Jigsaw forced her to stab a fellow drug user for the key to survival. Why her? Why not someone with actual designing experience? And of course, there was the idea in his head that she was a potential turncoat when the shit went to the fan, which it inevitably would.

It was a recipe for disaster.

So he took a hands off approach for a bit. He let Amanda do most of the work in the nerve gas house, pretending to be a second time victim and getting revenge on Matthews. He did deserve it. And he would deserve what was coming next for him.

And John was... almost proud. Like a teacher who saw the student that struggled the most achieve something with their life, he showed her his favor. And took it away from him. Like a father who'd decided one child was to be shown more favor than another.

But they got used to each other. They knew that doing something to the other would arouse the wrath of John, the only thing both of them could agree upon. A silent resentment grew. Initially, Mark and Amanda saw each other as business partners, nothing more. They were both here to help John Kramer achieve his dark vision of morality upon humanity, and it suited them both. Didn't mean they had to like each other while doing it.

Well, liking each other in one way. Or another.

Mark could tell that Amanda found him attractive. He knew it when he saw it. A decade of on and off relationships, one night stands from the bars, and a few workplace affairs had taught him much. And to be fair, she was looker when she cleaned up and didn't seem like the type that would drop her panties for every rat that came sniffing. He wonder what her life would have been had she not been framed for drugs by Matthews. A housewife? A career driven kind of woman? Police, like himself? He knew next to nothing about her, although her face and figure were inviting him to, in his mind.

So one day, after "work" on a game, he asked her to join him at a bar, a hole in the wall kind of place downtown where only the locals inhabited. And better, it was owned by a family friend that would keep silent about their activities. And get them some privacy from anyone who might recognize them.

"Is this a date?" she purred in that infuriatingly seductive voice.

"It's a invitation. That's it."

"Whatever you call it. I'm in."

* * *

 

Usually, alcohol makes your true side come out. At least that was the idea Mark had with several shots of whiskey, his drug of choice. But he found himself not wanting to wring the neck of the delicate creature next to him. He’d managed to walk them back from the bar after several drunken rounds of billiards to his place. 

"Your turn," she said to him, taking another sip of her beer.

They'd been drunkingly telling each other's life stories, next to each other on a couch at his apartment after copious amounts of alcohol at the underworld bar. She'd gone first. Mark hadn't been paying the greatest of attention, but he got the general idea: the family upbringing disturbed by the abusive father, the boyfriend that had pressured her into having sex, messing with people in drugs (though she'd not used them until after being arrested), drifting from one dead end job to another.

From there, the charges against her by Matthews had blacklisted her from any real job. So she'd entered the drug trade, and it paid surprising well. But she made the fatal mistake of being hooked on her own supply.

"Why?" He asked with a slur.

"Why not?" Amanda frowned. "I figured once wouldn't hurt me. And then I reckoned a second time wouldn't be the end of the world. And then..." She made a hand gesture, giving off the idea of a slippery slope. 

Hoffman began to scoff, but Amanda struck back. "Don't you dare. I know it's the same with you and the bottle."

"I'm getting sober. John's helping."

"But what got you there in the first place? I'm curious."

And so he’d told her about his sister, Angelina. They’d grown up together, ending their teenage sibling rivalry after the death of their father in a car crash not long after Mark graduated from high school. And when the cancer took their mother, the two of them made a vow to her that they would keep each other safe, to watch and care for each other.

“So that’s why Seth was always meant to die,” remarked Amanda. She knew Mark had designed an inescapable trap for him but never knew the true reason for it. Amanda had several siblings, but she never got along with any of them and they’d report her to the police should she try to get back in touch.

“Of course he was. You obviously don’t know shit about family, but I do. I made a vow to protect my sister and I failed. So I did the next best thing and made sure that motherfucker got what he deserved.”

Amanda could have rebuked Mark on family. It wasn’t like an abusive father and cold hearted siblings gave you much appreciation for blood relatives. But, she thought, why bother. It’s not my problem. “So drinking is your way of coping.”

“Not so different from your knives.”

Cutting. Amanda had found it an efficient stress reliever since high school, and she did it a lot. Her existence, it seemed, was made for suffering. What was a little less blood going to do?

Drugs had replaced weekly cutting sessions, but now with herself being clean and John dying and Mark being a dick all the time, it had come back. Hard. There wasn’t a razor in her bedroom that hadn’t been applied to her wrists or thighs at least once or twice.

And now, she felt like letting some steam out in a different way.

“That’s different. You’d do it too if you’d been raped.”

“Oh.” Hoffman began to slur some more. “We can stop there if you want.”

“No, you brought it up, and you’re getting it all. It was freshman year of high school, and his name was Cooper. What a fool I was to fall for him. Senior, baseball star, scholarship to Ohio State – he seemed to have it all. Compared to me, I was nothing. But he took note of me, though. That was something I rarely experienced. One night at a party – my parents didn’t give a shit – I got so drunk I could barely move. And then I found myself with Cooper on top. I have no idea how we got there, but I knew I didn’t want to be there and any ‘no’ I said was met with a ‘shut up, if you know what’s good for you’. Thankfully it was only time, but any attempts to report it were quickly hushed up. Cooper’s family was prominent in the area and they didn’t want a scandal.”

Amanda let Mark take that in for a few minutes, and let the alcohol work its magic on her too. They too a swig together, and off it was to the rest of the tale.

“And that wasn’t the only one. Others did it while I was fully conscious. And their word was always taken over mine. So don’t you dare look at me that way when I talk about cutting and suicide. You don’t know shit.”

Mark just stared at the TV in front of him. It was playing some dumb medical drama where the doctors seemed to get killed off like flies. He put an arm around her, and when she pulled back he just moved over and adjusted himself. Eventually, she found herself not minding. It was cold, after all.

“Drinking… it’s a way of escaping. For a brief time, you forget your shitty experiences and lose yourself. I almost find it therapeutic. Keeps me from going off the edge.”

“You’re telling me that’s the reason you became an alcoholic?”

“I prefer booze over death, duh.”

“You’re a funny man.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“And I still hate you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

They remained like that for several more minutes, an awkward tension building up that was only broken by the TV volume, which had been lowered. 

Eventually, Amanda started staring lustfully at Mark. He noticed this, but at first thought it to be some kind of joke. Or a game, as John might call it. “You’re looking at me like…”

“…Like I want to fuck you.” She said that with a deadpan look on her face. “Not like this is the first guy I’ve taken from a bar for a fuck. Or the first time doing it with someone I hate. You’re not special.”

Mark contemplated his next move – for five seconds.

Then he scooped her in his arms and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

 

That had been months ago. Since then there had been a silent agreement made between them. They would perform their catharsis on each other. Each hated the other with a burning passion, but couldn’t be bothered to leave the arrangement. It was too much fun.

Now, with Jeff’s test taking place tomorrow, the two of them lay sprawled on the bed in Mark’s room, a former office in the plant. Amanda lay on top of him, both of them in various states of undress.

Tonight… well, had been fun. Like most of these, ahem, stress relief sessions, it had come after some bickering. From there a pattern had been established: foreplay, insults, and then raw, carnal sex. 

She was the fiercest sexual partner Mark had ever been with. Putting every ounce of effort into it, moaning and screaming at all the right times, which was a lot. She had gotten him screaming and yelling a lot as well, not to mention slapping and scratching in the middle of intercourse. It was fighting as much as fornication, wrestling for dominance and demanding the submission of the other.

But neither of them would ever do that. And thus these sessions were always raw, raw, raw. No grace or ritual to it.

Now, after it was done, with most of their energy spent, Mark got up and sat. He put his shirt back on and looked down at the vixen next to him. If good looks could kill, Amanda would be at the top of the list.

Rather aimlessly, he said, “So are you ever gonna tell John how you got his son killed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel forced or rushed. The primary goal of this chapter is to get the two of them into their FWB situation for the rest of the story changes to make more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Saw movies. I got the idea for this after watching the Jigsaw movie, as I get most of my inspiration for fanfics after watching the relevant movies. Hoffman and Amanda seemed to be rather flirty in their scene in Saw 6, so I figured they might be fun to write together.
> 
> I'll probably go through most of the later movies in later chapters. For those of you who've seen Jigsaw, I may throw an easter egg or two. Let me know what you think.


End file.
